


Niente di meglio di una storia

by vannagio



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Series, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannagio/pseuds/vannagio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Non c’è niente di meglio di una storia per ingannare il tempo.</i><br/>Spike si fa tingere i capelli da Tarantula e per ingannare il tempo le racconta una storia ambientata a Londra nel 1976.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niente di meglio di una storia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gli ultimi giorni di Sunnydale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169693) by ReaderNotViewer. 



_Sunnydale, novembre 2001_

  
«Posso farti una domanda, Spike?».  
«Purché non sia stupida».  
«Perché proprio questo colore?».  
Benché come ogni abitante di Sunnydale che si rispetti fosse una fervente sostenitrice del proverbio “Se cento anni vuoi campare, i fatti tuoi ti devi fare” - anche se la correlazione tra farsi i fatti propri e avere una vita longeva nella cittadina di Sunnydale non era ancora stata dimostrata -, c’era un aspetto in particolare che Tarantula adorava del suo lavoro nel salone da parrucchiera della cugina di Clem: le chiacchiere.  
Che, ovviamente, non erano prerogativa esclusiva del salone della cugina di Clem. Visto, però, che dato salone era frequentato per lo più da creature demoniache assai antiche, era ragionevole supporre che lì le chiacchiere fossero molto più interessanti di quelle di un normale salone per umani di provincia.  
Inoltre le suddette creature demoniache assai antiche non avevano bisogno di farsi pregare per dare fiato alla bocca. A volte bastava solo una piccola spintarella. Come nel caso del vampiro sui quali capelli Tula stava spalmando il decolorante.  
«Avevo detto “purché non sia stupida”», replicò Spike. «Non ti hanno insegnato che non si discutono le scelte dei clienti?».  
«Non metto in discussione proprio un bel niente. Era solo curiosità professionale, la mia. È una scelta poco ortodossa, almeno questo me lo concedi? Ho pensato che magari c’era dietro una storia. Tra decolorante e tintura abbiamo un bel po’ di tempo da ingannare, qui».  
«Nessuna storia. Mi piace e basta», rispose Spike.  
Tula fece spallucce.  
«D’accordo».  
Lo vide agitarsi sulla sedia.  
«E comunque, per la cronaca, certi individui ci hanno fatto una valanga di soldi con le mie scelte poco ortodosse...».  
Come volevasi dimostrare, a volte bastava solo una piccola spintarella.

  
  
  
  
_Londra, 29 novembre 1976_

  
A Spike piacevano i negozi dell’usato. Il tanfo del cellophane e della merda chimica emanato dalla roba nuova era una siringata di acqua santa sparata su per le narici. La roba vecchia, invece, profumava di ruggine e birra acida, di biscotti allo zenzero e sudore, di tabacco e urina, di soffitte marce e patatine fritte, di eccitazione e catrame, di paura, gioia, rabbia, nostalgia e di tutti quegli odori che come le tessere di un puzzle andavano a comporre una vita intera. Conditi da un sottile retrogusto di muffa e polvere, nel caso specifico di quel piccolo negozietto scovato a Covent Garden.  
Fatta eccezione per un ragazzino smilzo con una ciotola rovesciata di capelli biondi in testa e una giacca di tweed addosso, che stava strimpellando una vecchia chitarra classica, e il proprietario, che con quei grossi avambracci tatuati sembrava essere stato cagato fuori da un bar per motociclisti, il negozio era deserto. Spike zoppicò fino a una cesta colma di occhiali, ne pescò un paio da sole dalla montatura spessa e lo inforcò senza pensarci due volte. Più in là adocchiò un bastone da passeggio dall’impugnatura d’argento, lo fece roteare un paio di volte in una mano e poi ci si appoggiò sopra per tentare un paio di passi. Il ginocchio destro ululò un sollevato ringraziamento.  
«Come sto?».  
Spike alzò lo sguardo. La sua cena a sacco, una deliziosa brunetta dalle forme burrose, si era avvolta una sciarpa di morbida lana bianca intorno al collo. Ruotò su se stessa per farsi ammirare, ma perse l’equilibrio e sbandò contro uno scaffale colmo di indumenti. Finì col culo per terra sotto una cascata di maglioni, attirando su di sé l’occhiata curiosa dello smilzo e quella incazzata del proprietario.  
«Fa’ attenzione, micetta».  
Spike la sollevò per la collottola della maglia come si fa con un gattino e la rimise in piedi.  
«Credo di essermi fatta un goccio di troppo», rispose lei, ridacchiando e strusciandosi gli occhi gonfi col dorso della mano.  
«Uno di noi due di sicuro».  
Sulla lana bianca della sciarpa, infatti, erano comparsi dei pois scarlatti.  
«Secondo me il bianco ti sbatte. Posso?». Spike le sfilò la sciarpa e le coprì i morsi sul collo con un boa di piume rosse. Lo annodò con un bel cappio. «Ecco, non va meglio così?».  
«Stringe un po’».  
« _Deve_ stringere, paparino non sarebbe contento se sprecassimo quella dolce leccornia che ti scorre nelle vene. Avevi promesso di farmi compagnia, mentre Drusilla era via a fare spese, hai cambiato idea?».  
Le pupille della ragazzina erano lucide e tonde come biglie, mentre scuoteva la testolina. Spike le diede un buffetto tra i capelli.  
«Brava, bestiolina».  
Bighellonarono tra gli scaffali ancora per una mezzoretta, finché Spike non avvertì sulla nuca quella familiare sensazione di spilli che si conficcano nella carne. E infatti, voltandosi, si ritrovò a tu per tu con diverse paia di occhi che lo scrutavano vitrei. Al suo fianco, la ragazzina si sfregò le braccia come se sentisse freddo.  
«Sembrano seguirti ovunque, mettono i brividi».  
«Non dirlo a me, la mia cripta sembra essere diventata un club per voyeuristi». Fece spallucce. «A pensarci bene, credo sia proprio questo l’effetto che Drusilla voleva creare».  
Spike indugiò con lo sguardo su una bambola dalle orbite vuote, ma sapeva che Drusilla si sarebbe divertita di più con una bambola da mutilare personalmente, perciò scelse quella con i lunghi boccoli biondi e il vestito bordeaux. La avvolse nel primo straccio che gli capitò a tiro e la cacciò nella tasca interna del chiodo di pelle. Il proprietario era troppo impegnato a cercare di rifilare una patacca allo smilzo, che non aveva ancora preso una decisione riguardo alla chitarra, per accorgersi di qualcosa.  
«...una chitarra degli anni trenta, in ottimo stato, una riverniciata e diventa come nuova!».  
Era un buon momento per levare le tende, così afferrò la ragazzina per il polso, puntando verso l’uscita.  
«Andiamo, mi sono stancato di questo posto».  
«...pare che sia stata una delle... Ehi, che cazzo fate voi due?», li freddò il proprietario, mentre passavano di fronte al bancone. «Non avrete intenzione di andarvene senza pagare, vero?».  
La porta era solo a una manciata di falcate da loro. Spike si fermò, sospirando pesantemente. E pensare che quella sera era uscito da casa così bendisposto verso il prossimo, _ma quando dico che sono gli altri a stuzzicare il demone che c’è in me non mi crede nessuno_. Facendo perno sul bastone, girò sui tacchi e si avvicinò alla cassa un passo claudicante alla volta.  
«Oh, ma che sbadato!», esclamò con la mano sul cuore. Morto. «Dove avrò la testa, stasera?!».  
Il proprietario aveva la faccia di chi non se la beve nemmeno per sbaglio.  
«Finisco col ragazzo qui e poi facciamo i conti».  
«Ma certo, fai pure con calma!». _Stronzo._  
L’uomo gli scoccò un’ultima occhiataccia al vetriolo, poi con un sorriso falso tornò a rivolgersi allo smilzo, che li stava scrutando alternativamente con espressione allarmata.  
«Dunque, dove ero rimasto? Ah, sì... pare che questa bellezza sia stata una delle ultime chitarre impugnate da Robert Johnson prima di morire in circostanze misteriose».  
_Oh, santo inferno!_ Spike roteò gli occhi. Certo, avrebbe potuto lasciargli raccontare le sue stronzate. Che importava se un umano del cazzo raccontava frottole su Robert Johnson e il suo amico Ike Zinneman? Oppure avrebbe potuto sbrigarsela facilmente sterminando tutti _e chi si è visto si è visto_. Aveva i suoi affari a cui pensare, dopo tutto... _Ma vuoi mettere con la sua faccia dopo che lo avrò sputtanato?_ Così scoppiò in una risata fragorosa.  
«Certo, come no, ed io sono il demone a cui il buon vecchio Bobbie ha venduto l’anima!».  
Il proprietario incrociò i grossi avambracci tatuati al petto.  
«Quindi non solo provi a rubare la mia roba. Mi dai anche del bugiardo, adesso?».  
«O sei un bugiardo o sei un incompetente. Cosa preferisci?».  
Il proprietario gli porse la chitarra.  
«E allora, forza, fammi vedere quello di cui sei capace, arrogante figlio di puttana!».  
Lo smilzo spostò il peso del corpo da un piede all’altro.  
«Uoa, frena, che bisogno c’è di insultare?».  
«Fa niente», disse Spike. «Adoro quando mi insultano. Significa che posso smettere di essere educato». Prese la chitarra e se la rigirò tra le mani, strimpellò un paio di accordi e poi prese a esaminarla da vicino. Odorava di palissandro umido e farina stantia, ma si riconosceva anche una nota fruttata sullo sfondo. Profumo di donna, probabilmente era appartenuta a una signora. L’odore della vernice era ancora pungente nonostante fosse secca e scrostata, _troppo_ pungente per risalire agli anni trenta. E il _cric cric_ dei tarli era inconfondibile. «Dai retta a me», disse rivolgendosi allo smilzo. «É solo un pezzo di legno tarlato, guarda quanti buchi sul manico, non sarebbe buono nemmeno come legna da ardere. Sul retro delle chitarre di Robert Johnson trovi incise sempre le lettere I e Z. Come vedi...», voltò la chitarra, «...qui non c’è nessuna lettera. Questa chitarra avrà al massimo una ventina d’anni».  
Il proprietario gonfiò le guance come un rospo - _oh, sì, era proprio questa la faccia che non volevo perdermi_ -, ma non osò replicare. Lo smilzo, invece, pareva impressionato.  
«Grazie delle dritte. Ti devo come minimo una birra!».  
Spike si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Non ho mai rifiutato una birra gratis». _O uno spuntino che si auto-serve su un piatto d’argento._  
«C’è un pub qui vicino...».  
«Fai strada, allora».  
«Ah, no!», li interruppe il proprietario - _Oh, giusto, quasi dimenticavo!_ -, che aveva tirato fuori da dietro il bancone una grossa mazza da baseball, la soppesava contro la mano e scrutava Spike con espressione omicida. «Abbiamo ancora un conto in sospeso, noi due». Indicò con un cenno del mento un piccolo televisore appeso al soffitto. «La prossima volta che intendi rubare qualcosa, assicurati che non ci sia un sistema di sorveglianza».  
Lo smilzo e Spike si scambiarono un’occhiata.  
«Ti serve una mano?».  
«No, penso...». Spike inarcò un sopracciglio. Lo smilzo gli stava facendo un cenno con la mano, come di passargli qualcosa. Appena sotto il bancone, in modo che il proprietario non potesse vedere o che - spiò con la coda dell’occhio sul monitor - la telecamera non inquadrasse la loro comunicazione silenziosa. A quel puntò capì. «...di potermela cavare».  
Gli passò il fagotto con la bambola, che lo smilzo fece scomparire sotto la giacca di tweed.  
«Allora ti aspetto fuori».  
Mentre gli passava accanto, gli fece l’occhiolino.  
«Bestiolina, va’ con lui», disse Spike con un mezzo ghigno. «Io vi raggiungo tra un attimo».  
La ragazzina si ficcò una gomma da masticare in bocca e biascicò un “Ooooookay” lunghissimo prima di uscire in compagnia dello smilzo.  
«Allora?», chiese il proprietario, con la fedele mazza ancora in pugno. «Svuoti le tasche con le buone o con le cattive?».  
Spike indietreggiò di qualche passo, adesso il monitor lo inquadrava completamente. Il se stesso sullo schermo gli sorrise di rimando e si passò una mano tra i capelli ossigenati, scompigliandoli più di quanto non fossero già. Si sfilò gli occhiali da sole e li agganciò al collo della canottiera. L’ematoma intorno all’occhio cominciava già a schiarirsi.  
«Accidenti, amico. Mi hai proprio beccato».  
«Già. Non fai più il gradasso, adesso, eh?». Il proprietario si sporse in avanti sopra il bancone. «Fuori la mia roba o la grana. Coglione».  
_Come dicevo... adoro quando posso smettere di essere educato!_  
La mano di Spike scattò in avanti più veloce di un serpente a sonagli, le sue dita affondarono nella carne del collo nemmeno fosse fatto di gelatina e la trachea venne via con un unico pigro strattone. Fu come sfilare una tovaglia dal tavolo senza far cadere piatti e bicchieri: il proprietario era cristallizzato nella stessa identica posizione di prima, non era stato smosso di un solo millimetro, fissava Spike a occhi sgranati e gorgogliava come un neonato, mentre il sangue si riversava dalla gola squarciata sul bancone facendo _glou glou glou_.  
«Oh, scusa. Era un pezzo importante, per caso?», chiese Spike. In tutta risposta l’uomo collassò a terra come una marionetta senza fili. «A quanto pare sì».  
Spike inclinò la testa e osservò di traverso la trachea sgocciolante che stringeva nel pugno. I rivoletti di sangue che gli si insinuavano tra le nocche gli avevano imbrattato l’orlo della manica della giacca. _Per questo motivo vesto sempre di nero._ Si gettò l’avanzo anatomico alle spalle e si leccò le dita, fin quando lo smalto nero sulle unghie non fece nuovamente capolino sotto il rosso. Poi saltò a sedere sul bancone, aprì il registratore di cassa e lo ripulì fino in fondo. Sorrise in direzione del cadavere.  
«Tu permetti, vero? Non ti preoccupare, non ho dimenticato le buone maniere». Gli buttò addosso due monete. «Porta i miei saluti a Caronte. E tieni pure il resto».  
Scese dal bancone e lanciò un’ultima occhiata al monitor, sul quale lo Spike in bianco e nero aveva sollevato il bavero del chiodo di pelle e si stava spazzolando i jeans scoloriti. Pensò fosse meglio non lasciare nulla al caso, così estrasse dal videoregistratore la cassetta della video-sorveglianza e la frantumò sotto la suola degli anfibi. _Ora_ poteva levare definitivamente le tende. Inforcò gli occhiali e sempre appoggiandosi al bastone guadagnò l’uscita con un sorriso vittorioso sulle labbra.  
Trovò la sua cena a sacco non appena ebbe svoltato l’angolo, mezza accasciata sul marciapiede. Lo smilzo tentava di rianimarla schiaffeggiandola delicatamente sulle guance.  
«Mi sa che è svenuta. Forse dovremmo chiamare un’ambulanza».  
«Naaah. Starà benone». Spike tirò su la bestiolina passandole un braccio sotto le ascelle e se la caricò sulla spalla sinistra. «Allora, questo pub?».  
«Ad appena tre isolati da qui», disse lo smilzo, mentre si incamminavano. «Hai avuto rogne con quel tipo? Ci hai messo un po’».  
«Tutto a posto. Non trovavo gli spicci».  
«Oh, a proposito». Lo smilzo gli porse il fagotto con la bambola. «Ecco qua».  
Spike inclinò la testa, scrutandolo attentamente negli occhi.  
«Perché lo hai fatto?».  
«Ti ho visto nasconderla sotto la giacca e non ho detto niente, non erano affari miei. Poi quel tizio ha cercato di fregarmi e tu glielo hai impedito», si strinse nelle spalle, «Te lo dovevo».  
Un gesto gentile, da parte sua. Completamente inutile, dato che il proprietario era bello che morto. Ma gentile, sì. Lo avrebbe lasciato vivere per un altro paio di ore. In fondo era ancora sazio da prima.  
«E poi se la meritava una lezione, lo stronzo, no?», aggiunse lo smilzo.  
Il fagotto era ancora sospeso tra loro. Spike lo prese e annuì.  
«Come no, l’abbiamo fatto nero. Senti... credi ci sia un telefono in quel pub?».  
«Non lo so, penso di sì».

  
  
Lo smilzo stava richiamando a gesti l’attenzione della cameriera per informarla che erano pronti a ordinare, quando Spike tornò al loro tavolo. Appese il bastone alla spalliera della sedia e prese posto accanto alla bestiolina, circondandole il collo col braccio e tirandosela contro il petto. Era rinvenuta a pochi metri dall’ingresso principale del pub e adesso, con gli occhiali da sole di Spike storti sul naso, tentava di appiccicarsi una piuma del boa sopra la bocca a mo’ di baffi finti. Spike prese a farle i grattini dietro l’orecchio, come un gattino. E lei a giudicare dalla sua espressione se avesse potuto avrebbe fatto le fusa, proprio come un gattino.  
«Hai trovato il telefono?», gli chiese lo smilzo.  
«Yep».  
La cameriera, capelli a spaghetti e naso aquilino, si palesò due secondi più tardi con taccuino e penna pronti all’azione.  
«Ditemi tutto, ragazzi».  
«Tre birre, per favore», disse lo smilzo.  
«Ce l’hai un documento?», chiese lei di rimando.  
Lo smilzo aggrottò la fronte.  
«É una battuta?».  
La cameriera si indicò il viso.  
«Ti sembra la faccia di una che ha voglia di scherzare, questa?».  
Fissava lo smilzo con espressione apatica, ruminando come una capra. Distolse lo sguardo solo per fulminare con un’occhiataccia Spike, che aveva osato accavallare le gambe su una sedia libera. Lui borbottò un “Ricevuto”, alzando le mani in segno di resa, e si sedette in maniera composta.  
«Noooo, decisamente non hai voglia di scherzare», fu il commento della bestiolina.  
«Senti, non ho tutta la sera a disposizione».  
La cameriera non aggiunse altro, ma era chiaro dal modo in cui stava picchiettando rabbiosamente la penna contro il taccuino che le sue parole fossero una versione edulcorata del più esplicito pensiero “Che grandissimo rompimento di cazzo!”.  
Allo smilzo non restò che cedere, imprecando a mezza bocca.  
«Per la cronaca, compio ventun anni domani», precisò mentre le porgeva il documento. «Come mai con lei non hai fatto tutte ‘ste storie?».  
«Perché è accompagnata da un adulto», rispose candidamente la cameriera sorridendo a Spike. _Aspetta, aspetta, a chi ha dato dell’adulto Miss Spaghetti?_ «Se a ordinare fosse stato lui, non lo avrei chiesto nemmeno a te, il documento».  
«A saperlo prima...», disse lo smilzo mogio mogio. Poi si rivolse a Spike. «Non capisco, guardami, ho l’aspetto di un minorenne, per caso?».  
Spike lo guardò. Magro come un chiodo, viso scavato, scodella di capelli in testa e giacca di tweed dalle spalle troppo larghe. _Minorenne forse no. Sfigato? Un po’._  
«Preferisci la risposta sincera o la risposta brutale?».  
Le spalle già parecchio strette dello smilzo si afflosciarono ulteriormente. Agitò la mano come per scacciare una mosca.  
«Oh, dannazione, lascia perdere».  
«Congratulazioni, Mr William Broad», esclamò la cameriera, restituendogli il documento. «Le birre arrivano in un battibaleno».  
_William?_ Spike trattenne a stento un sussulto. _‘Fanculo gli inglesi e la loro poca fantasia per i nomi._  
Mentre aspettavano le loro birre, Spike si accese una sigaretta e ne offrì una al suo ospite.  
«Allora...», esordì William con la mano davanti alla bocca, per evitare che la fiamma dell’accendino si spegnesse. «Com’è che sai tante cose su Robert Johnson e le sue chitarre?».  
Come se fosse possibile _non_ saperne qualcosa! Ike Zinneman era un tale pallone gonfiato, non faceva che vantarsi ai quattro venti delle sue imprese.  
«Conosco un tizio, che conosce un altro tizio...», rispose vago. Si portò la sigaretta alla bocca e si grattò il sopracciglio destro. Così facendo sfiorò accidentalmente l’ematoma intorno all’occhio e non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia. _Cazzo, fa ancora un male fottuto!_ William se n’era accorto, la sua faccia era tutto un programma. «Divergenza di opinioni con un tipo dalla mano pesante», spiegò anticipando la sua domanda.  
«Ci è andato di mezzo anche il ginocchio, a quanto vedo», constatò William.  
«Le ho prese, ma ne è valsa la pena. E comunque gliele ho restituite fino all’ultima, con l’aggiunta di un generoso extra». Picchiettò la sigaretta sul posacenere. «Tu, invece? Come mai sei alla ricerca di una chitarra?».  
«Be’, in realtà...».  
Venne interrotto dall’arrivo della cameriera, che aveva portato le birre. La cena a sacco di Spike batté le mani con entusiasmo ed emise un gridolino di gioia molto simile a “Iuppi, birra!”, per poi avventarsi sul suo boccale come un vampiro assetato di sangue sul collo di una giovane vergine. William inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Sei sicuro sia prudente lasciarla bere?».  
Spike le arruffò i capelli con fare affettuoso.  
«Massì, lasciamola divertire. Il suo paparino non le permette di uscire spesso, vero, dolcezza?». Lei annuì con convinzione ed ottenne in premio un buffetto sulla guancia. «Stavi dicendo...?», chiese poi Spike, dopo aver vuotato mezzo boccale di birra. «A proposito della chitarra, intendo».  
William espirò una boccata di fumo.  
«Oh, sì. Che in realtà ne ho già una elettrica. Ma non mi dispiacerebbe averne anche una classica».  
Spike batteva distrattamente il tempo sul ripiano del tavolo, lanciando di tanto in tanto occhiate verso l’ingresso del pub.  
«Non mi dire. Sei un musicista».  
_Che originalità. Di questi tempi gli inglesi non sembrano saper fare altro._  
William annuì.  
«Ho saltellato da una band all’altra per un po’. Adesso, però, insieme a questo mio amico, Tony, ho fondato una band tutta mia. Ci sono dei problemi col cantante... ma ce la caveremo. Spero. C’è già un bel po’ di materiale pronto. Arrangiamenti, testi...».  
«Testi?».  
William mandò giù un sorso di birra.  
«Sì, insomma, le canzoni. Prendo ispirazione da quello che vedo e sento in giro. Per esempio, qualche giorno fa ho buttato giù qualche strofa dopo aver visto un documentario alla tv... parlava di un tizio, in Florida, che ha costruito un castello intero per la ragazzina di cui era innamorato. Un castello intero, ci pensi? E lei, invece...».  
«...gli ha dato il benservito. Tipico. Potrai anche costruire un castello di zucchero, per una donna, ma alla fine si farà sempre riempire la testa con lo zucchero di qualcun altro».  
«Ah, ma allora l’avevi già sentita questa storia!».  
Spike, che fino ad allora aveva tenuto lo sguardo fisso oltre i sottili fili di fumo delle sigarette, si ritrovò a scrutare William dritto negli occhi per la seconda volta in poco più di mezz’ora.  
«Una specie».  
_William, inglese, poesie che parlano di amori non corrisposti, aspetto da sfigato. Adesso mi dirai anche che vieni da una famiglia per bene, che ti chiamavano William The Bloody per le tue orrende poesie e che hai ammazzato tua madre._  
«La musica è l’unica cosa in cui sono bravo», continuò William. «Pensa che a scuola l’insegnante mi aveva soprannominato William Idle, cioè fannullone. I miei genitori non hanno capito le mie scelte. Sai, sono molto religiosi. Quando ho detto loro che avrei lasciato l’università, per poco mia madre non ci è rimasta secca».  
_Ecco, appunto. Cos’è? La serata del Perculiamo Spike?_  
La bestiolina poggiò il mento sul palmo della mano, si sfilò gli occhiali da sole dal viso e assottigliò gli occhi come se avesse difficoltà a mettere a fuoco qualcosa. Aveva anche corrugato il musetto in un broncio da micetta un po’ stralunata.  
«Sapete una cosa, ragazzi? Voi vi somigliate daaaaavvero parecchio!».  
Spike le mise una mano in faccia e la spinse indietro fino a farle poggiare la schiena contro la spalliera della sedia. _Ci mancava solo lei!_ Con un sospiro pesante, chiuse gli occhi e prese a massaggiarsi l’attaccatura del naso.  
«Ehi, amico, tutto bene?», gli chiese William. «Forse ti sto annoiando...».  
«No, è solo che tutto a un tratto mi sono ricordato come ci si sente a guardarsi allo specchio».  
«Eh?».  
«Niente, fa’ finta che...». Spike si interruppe all’improvviso, quando si rese conto che la bestiolina gli stava strattonando insistentemente la manica della giacca e che si agitava nervosa come se fosse seduta sui carboni ardenti, additando la porta d’ingresso. Lì, dove una sagoma alta si stagliava contro le luci soffuse del locale. Una sagoma che puntava nella loro direzione. Spike si lasciò sfuggire un ghigno. «Ho visto, micetta. È arrivato paparino».  
Anche William si era voltato a guardare.  
«Chi?».  
«Il mio paparino!», esclamò la bestiolina.  
«É un tantino iperprotettivo, sarà meglio andare a scambiare quattro chiacchiere con lui», spiegò Spike. Schiacciò il mozzicone di sigaretta nel posacenere e appoggiandosi al bastone si mise in piedi. «Ti dispiacerebbe rimanere qui con lei? Non ci vorrà molto».  
William fece spallucce.  
«Nessun problema».  
La sagoma dell’uomo rimase immobile a fissare Spike che gli andava incontro. Man mano che gli si avvicinava, l’oscurità intorno a lui si diradava rivelandone i lineamenti. Ricordava più un giocatore di rugby che un bibliotecario. Portava i capelli brizzolati legati in un codino basso, sopra la camicia indossava una fascia di tartan verde che dalla spalla andava ad avvolgersi intorno alla vita. Sul davanti dei pantaloni, dalla cintura, pendeva uno sporran, un borsello di cuoio foderato di pelliccia. Spike si fermò a un metro da lui e con un gesto del braccio lo invitò a prendere posto al tavolo più vicino.  
«Sei stato rapidissimo», disse poi, non appena furono seduti l’uno di fronte all’altro. «Hai quello che ti ho chiesto?».  
«L’ho preso stamattina, dopo la tua prima telefonata», rispose l’uomo con un marcato accento scozzese. «Quando mi hai chiamato la seconda volta, non ho dovuto far altro che uscire di casa».  
«Mi sorprendi, Mr Anderson. Nessun conflitto interiore? Nemmeno un piccolissimo dubbio su cosa sia davvero giusto fare? Cosa direbbe il Consiglio degli Osservatori se ti vedesse adesso? Che ne è stato del motto “La missione prima di tutto”?».  
Anderson digrignò i denti.  
«Lurida feccia, come se non avessi contato esattamente su questo, rapendo mia figlia».  
Spike sorrise.  
«Sì, lo ammetto, in effetti ci contavo. Sai, dopo averci quasi lasciato le penne in quell’archivio ed esserne uscito a mani vuote, ho capito che avrei dovuto cambiare strategia».  
Nel frattempo Miss Spaghetti era apparsa al loro fianco.  
«Cosa le...».  
«Non ora, tesoro», la interruppe Spike. «Dagli il tempo per decidere».  
La cameriera parve mordersi la lingua, ma non protestò. Anderson attese che fosse abbastanza lontana.  
«Bando alle ciance, mostro. Restituiscimi mia figlia».  
«Prima le informazioni che ti avevo chiesto», replicò Spike. «E niente scherzi. Il mio amico, lì, ha l’ordine di squarciarle la gola se solo oserai alzare un puntaspilli contro di me».  
Gli occhietti acquosi dell’Osservatore guizzarono sul tavolo al quale la bestiolina e William erano seduti. Erano sufficientemente distanti, un orecchio umano non avrebbe sentito nemmeno una parola della loro conversazione.  
«Che cosa le hai fatto? Perché sembra...».  
«Rilassata? Felice? Come se camminasse su un tappeto di nuvole? Be’...». Spike intrecciò le dita e ci appoggiò sopra il mento, fingendo di pensarci su. «Potrei averle dato qualcosa per renderla più... come posso dire? _Consenziente?_ Oppure...». Si sporse in avanti, improvvisamente serio. «...oppure era così stufa della vita da reclusa che le facevi fare, che non appena ha assaggiato un po’ del buon vecchio Spike non ci ha messo molto a rinnegare tutte quelle stronzate da Osservatore che le hai inculcato». Nel vedere Anderson serrare i pugni e tendersi come la corda di una chitarra, Spike esultò interiormente. _Con questo qui è fin troppo facile._ «Dammi quell’indirizzo, Mr Anderson».  
«Come faccio a sapere che non ci ucciderai subito dopo avertelo dato».  
«Sono un vampiro di parola. So rispettare un patto, io».  
Per un momento ebbe l’impressione che Anderson gli avrebbe sputato in faccia. Invece si lasciò sfuggire solo una mezza risata.  
«La parola di un vampiro vale meno della merda, per me».  
Spike si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Allora suppongo che sia arrivato il momento per te di decidere se sei davvero disposto a correre il rischio. Anche se, dato che sei seduto a questo tavolo da solo, ho l’impressione che tu abbia capito già parecchio tempo fa che è più saggio fidarsi della parola di un vampiro che non del Consiglio degli Osservatori. Sbaglio?».  
Negli occhi di Anderson Spike vide le acque dell’indecisione e dell’incertezza dibattersi violentemente. Solo per qualche istante, però, perché poi l’uomo prese a fugare nello sporran che pendeva dalla sua cintura. Ne estrasse un foglietto di carta, che fece scivolare lungo il tavolo poggiandoci sopra due dita. Spike lo prese, gli diede una rapida occhiata e infine lo mise al sicuro nella tasca interna del chiodo di pelle.  
«Ovviamente se questo indirizzo si rivelasse falso...».  
«...torneresti per sterminare tutta la mia famiglia fino alla settima generazione. Sì, il concetto è abbastanza chiaro».  
Spike annuì, compiaciuto.  
«Molto bene. Aspetta un secondo qui».  
Al loro tavolo, la bestiolina stava cercando di convincere William a cambiare taglio di capelli, scompigliandogli energicamente la scodella capovolta che portava sulla testa. Lui, dal canto suo, tentava di tenerla a distanza bloccandola per le spalle.  
«Fai una prova, no? Che ti costa! Sareste identici, ti dico. Credi a me».  
Quando Spike la prese per il braccio, costringendola ad alzarsi dalla sedia, William gli rivolse un’espressione grata.  
«Andiamo, dolcezza, è ora per te di tornare a casa».  
Lei sgranò gli occhi. Se fosse stata un micio terrorizzato, avrebbe appiattito le orecchie e cominciato a soffiare.  
«Cosa? No! Non voglio andare a casa. Voglio rimanere con teee! Ti preeeeego, portami con te!».  
«Spiacente, bestiolina. C’è spazio solo per una pazza scoppiata alla volta nella mia vita. Da brava, di’ ciao allo smilzo».  
«Ciao, smilzo», obbedì lei, col labbro tremulo e gli occhi colmi di lacrime. O più probabilmente annacquati da troppo alcol.  
William le fece _ciao_ con la mano e un sorriso perplesso sulle labbra.  
«É stato un vero piacere fare affari con te, Mr Anderson», disse Spike.  
L’uomo prese in custodia sua figlia senza nemmeno degnarlo di una mezza occhiata. _Insomma, che maniere sono queste? Nemmeno una stretta di mano tra businessman?_ Spike lo seguì con lo sguardo, mentre abbracciava una bestiolina un po’ recalcitrante, le metteva la sua giacca sulle spalle e la spingeva più o meno gentilmente fuori dal locale. Non appena furono entrambi completamente inghiottiti dalla notte, si voltò sorridente verso la cameriera.  
«Ehi, Miss Spaghetti, un altro giro di birra per me e il mio amico!».  
Una quarantina di minuti più tardi, avevano lasciato il pub un po’ più alticci e con le tasche un po’ più vuote - quelle di William, per la precisione - di quando ci avevano messo piede. Se Spike non voleva tornare completamente sbronzo dalla sua signora, avrebbe fatto meglio a mettere subito qualcosa nello stomaco - _e poi, modestia a parte, questo affascinantissimo genio del male merita di festeggiare degnamente la riuscita del suo astutissimo piano!_ -, così con la scusa di conoscere una scorciatoia convinse William a tagliare per un piccolo giardinetto deserto e poco illuminato. Il luogo perfetto per farsi uno spuntino in santa pace, insomma. Prima però aveva bisogno di una sigaretta.  
«...se solo Gene non fosse stato così cocciuto, Tony, John ed io non saremmo stati costretti a mollare i Chelsae».  
« _Voi._ Mollare i Chelsae?». Spike distolse lo sguardo dal pacchetto di sigarette - tra l’altro stava per rimanere a corto di tabacco - per portarlo su William, e inarcò un sopracciglio. «Cazzo, smilzo, direi piuttosto che _i Chelsae_ hanno mollato Gene». Mentre con una mano si appoggiava al bastone, la sigaretta incuneata tra le labbra, aprì lo zippo e se lo portò alla bocca, solo per rendersi conto che la fiamma non si era accesa. «Gli hai soffiato tre quarti di band da sotto il naso, praticamente. E hai il coraggio ti lamentarti, anche?».  
William affondò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni con aria strafottente.  
«Gene si è tenuto il nome, però».  
«Pff. Capirai».  
«Comunque la frittata ormai è fatta, e il punto è un altro», disse William.  
_Accidenti, proprio adesso doveva rompersi il cazzo di accendino?_ Spike provò prima ad agitarlo energicamente e dopo ad aprirlo e chiuderlo ripetutamente, ma non ottenne alcun risultato. Pareva bello che defunto.  
«E quale sarebbe il punto, allora?».  
«Che per colpa di Gene stasera siamo senza frontman. Ce l’aveva organizzato lui, questa specie di esibizione. Un suo amico, che fa l’impresario e possiede un club, deve venire ad ascoltarci. È la nostra occasione, capisci? Ma non possiamo coglierla perché lui ha mandato tutto aaaAAATTENTO, SPIKE!».  
Negli anni a venire, di quel frangente, nonostante se ne fossero susseguiti diversi e in rapidissima successione, Spike ricorderà principalmente un unico e del tutto trascurabile evento.  
Dunque.  
La fiammella era finalmente balzata fuori dal beccuccio dello zippo, Spike aveva avuto appena il tempo di pensare “Cazzo, sì!”, quando William gli si era buttato letteralmente addosso, un sibilo aveva graffiato l’aria accanto al suo orecchio, il bastone gli era sfuggito di mano e la sigaretta era sgusciata fuori dalle sue labbra con la punta ancora spenta. L’ultima. Cazzo. Di sigaretta.  
Ebbene, sì.  
Mentre lui e William atterravano sulla ghiaia sdrucciolevole, William sbatteva violentemente la testa contro un sasso e perdeva i sensi. Mentre la sagoma di Anderson prendeva forma dall’ombra di fronte a lui. Mentre la freccia di frassino che solo per merito dei riflessi di William non lo aveva beccato in pieno spariva chissà dove. Mentre prendeva coscienza di essersi fatto fottere come un pivello da un Osservatore controvento. Mentre succedevano tutte queste cose, insomma, l’unico evento a cui Spike prestò veramente attenzione fu l’arco che la sigaretta disegnò in aria. Un arco perfetto, che si concluse esattamente accanto a una scarpa elegante. Scarpa che calpestò la sigaretta senza pietà, ovviamente.  
«Quella era la mia ultima sigaretta, stronzo!».  
«Dove ti sto per spedire non ti serviranno le sigarette».  
Anderson caricò la balestra con un’altra freccia e la puntò contro Spike. Riuscì a schivarla solo rotolando su un fianco. Mentre l’uomo ricaricava una terza volta, scattò in piedi e lo disarmò con un calcio rotante. La balestra andò perduta in mezzo a un cespuglio spinato.  
«A quanto pare la parola di un vampiro vale molto più di quella di un Osservatore».  
«Non posso permettere che tu lasci Londra con quell’informazione».  
«Rimorso di coscienza? E a tua figlia non ci pensi?».  
«Mia figlia è al sicuro, adesso».  
Anderson si lanciò per primo, colpendo Spike al volto con un gancio formidabile, che lui incassò sghignazzando. L’uomo tentò ancora con un sinistro e un destro in rapida successione, ma il vampiro li schivò entrambi ballandogli intorno. Anderson non era tipo da darsi per vinto, però. La faccia di Spike venne bombardata da uno, due, tre, quattro pugni. Fino al quinto, che invece venne parato. A quel punto Spike ebbe l’occasione di mandare a segno un gancio destro. L’Osservatore barcollò all’indietro per il contraccolpo, ma Spike lo trattenne afferrandolo per il bavero della camicia e lo scagliò letteralmente in aria, mandandolo a schiantarsi contro una panchina.  
«Dovete sempre complicare tutto, voi buoni, vero? Non potevi accontentarti di aver salvato tua figlia. No. Dovevi anche giocare a fare l’eroe».  
Anderson si tirò in piedi, ansimante, il volto livido di sudore, ma ancora piuttosto saldo sulle gambe. Si tastò il mento contuso e si asciugò il rivolo di sangue sulla fronte con la manica della camicia. Abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Ma quale eroe. Lo avrei fatto anche solo per tapparti quella fogna larga una volta per tutte».  
«Non puoi chiamarla scazzottata senza un bel botta e risposta».  
Spike staccò una sbarra di ferro dall’inferriata che delimitava il giardinetto e la scagliò contro Anderson a mo’ di lancia. L’Osservatore ebbe appena il tempo di improvvisare una capriola all’indietro, prima che la spranga si conficcasse nel terriccio a una manciata di centimetri dai suoi piedi. Spike gli stava già correndo incontro, così Anderson estrasse la spranga come una spada e la usò per colpire il vampiro con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo. Il vampiro finì per terra con la tempia sanguinante e un nugolo di stelle che gli ronzavano intorno alla testa.  
«Tutto qui quello ch... AAARGH!».  
Anderson non era rimasto buono buono ad aspettare che Spike recitasse la battuta come da copione: lo aveva inchiodato al terreno con la spranga, trapassandolo all’altezza della spalla. Alcune ciocche brizzolate erano sfuggite all’elastico e gli ricadevano davanti al viso tumefatto. Se le tirò indietro con una mano.  
«C’è una cosa che devi capire di noi buoni». Spezzò il ramo di un albero e lo impugnò come se fosse un paletto. «Non perdiamo tempo a parlare. Preferiamo concentrarci sull’azione».  
Si mise a cavalcioni su Spike e mirò dritto al cuore. Il paletto rimase sospeso a pochi centimetri dal petto del vampiro, che lo aveva bloccato con una mano.  
«Sì, hai ragione. A noi cattivi ragazzi piace parlare», biascicò Spike, rosso in volto per lo sforzo. «Il più delle volte per vantarci e compiacere il nostro ego». Richiamò all’appello tutta la sua forza, la sentì convergere in modo concentrico in un unico punto, come un’onda che prima di schiantarsi con violenza contro la scogliera si ritrae lentamente. «Qualche volta, però, lo facciamo anche per guadagnare tempo».  
Con la mano sinistra continuò a trattenere il paletto e con la destra maciullò il naso di Anderson, che per la potenza del colpo venne sbalzato a terra. Mentre l’Osservatore si dimenava come un verme sull’amo per il dolore, la faccia ridotta a una poltiglia di sangue, Spike estrasse la sbarra di ferro dalla spalla e si tirò faticosamente in piedi. Anche Anderson chissà come era riuscito ad alzarsi - _Diavolo, se è un osso duro questo tipo!_ \- ma Spike fu più veloce: lo afferrò per il collo e lo costrinse in ginocchio. Lo faceva sentire molto bene il modo in cui quei bulbi oculari sporgevano dalle orbite, mentre le sue dita esercitavano una pressione sempre maggiore intorno alla gola di Anderson. Un po’ come spremere una pallina anti-stress.  
«Sei stato un degno avversario, non lo nego. Spero che tu abbia detto addio alla bestiolina».  
«Chiu-di bo-ca-cia».  
Spike rise.  
_Come desideri._  
Lasciò che il volto del demone calasse sul suo viso e gli strappò a morsi la giugulare.  
Santo inferno, se aveva fame!  
Dieci minuti dopo, capì che William stava per rinvenire dal modo in cui i suoi occhi si agitavano sotto le palpebre e dal respiro che via via si faceva meno profondo. Spike lo aveva steso su una panchina, lontano dal teatro del macello, poi aveva raccattato il suo bastone e aveva tentato di darsi una sistemata. Due o tre volte si era trovato a tanto così dal piantarlo lì _e vaffanculo chissenefrega._ Qualcosa però, molto simile a un irritante ronzio nell’orecchio, glielo aveva impedito.  
«Uhmf».  
«Buongiorno, bella addormentata».  
«Uhmf». William sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, poi si tastò il cranio ed emise un altro gemito di dolore. «Ho fatto un sogno stranissimo. Mi trovavo sul tetto di un grattacielo e ballavo da solo. C’erano degli zombie, giù. Si sono arrampicati fino in cima e si sono messi a ballare intorno a me». Il primo tentativo di mettersi seduto fallì miseramente. William parve decidere che era meglio rimanere sdraiato per il momento. Cercò con lo sguardo Spike e quando lo trovò, sgranò gli occhi.  
«Cazzo, che cosa ti è successo?».  
«Tu che cosa ricordi?».  
William si stropicciò gli occhi e poi aggrottò la fronte, come per mettere a fuoco i ricordi.  
«C’era un uomo, nascosto nell’ombra, non l’ho visto in faccia, ma ci puntava qualcosa contro, non ho visto bene cosa. Poi... nient’altro».  
Spike scalciò un sassolino.  
«Ha tentato di rapinarci».  
«Cazzo, davvero?».  
William scattò seduto come un bambolotto a molla. La cosa non gli giovò, perché divenne pallido come un non-morto e se Spike non lo avesse trattenuto per il bavero della giacca, sarebbe caduto per terra come una pera cotta.  
«Ehi, vacci piano».  
«Dovremmo andare dalla polizia», biascicò lui.  
«É inutile. Tanto è scappato. E poi non è riuscito a prenderci nulla».  
William scoppiò a ridere brevemente, le pupille dilatate e lo sguardo vagamente spiritato. Poi poggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e nascose il viso nei palmi delle mani, sospirando pesantemente.  
«É la serata del quasi, questa. Mi hanno _quasi_ rifilato una patacca, sono stato _quasi_ rapinato e ho _quasi_ colto l’occasione della mia vita».  
Spike si schiarì la voce e gli diede due pacche impacciate sulla spalla, tenendosi a distanza di sicurezza. Vederlo in quello stato, i capelli schiacciati tutti su un lato, il bernoccolo sulla testa, il viso pallido e sconvolto, i vestiti stropicciati... gli ricordava in modo sconcertante se stesso dopo il primo risveglio come non-morto. Così confuso e vulnerabile. Avrebbe voluto scacciare quell’associazione di idee come una mosca fastidiosa, ma più schiaffeggiava l’aria più quella tornava a ronzargli vicino alle orecchie.  
_Bzzzz. Ti ha salvato la vita. Bzzzz. Sei in debito con lui. Bzzzz.  
Oh, porca puttana, d’accordo!_  
«Senti, smilzo. Se ti serve un frontman...».  
William sollevò lo sguardo, con un fioco luccichio di speranza negli occhi.  
«Tu? Tu... ne saresti in grado?».  
Il tono della sua voce era speranzoso, sì, ma anche un po’ scettico. Spike raddrizzò la schiena e si imbronciò.  
«Diavolo, certo che ne sono capace!».  
«Ma le canzoni...».  
«Quante avevate intenzione di suonarne?».  
«Be’, un paio, credo».  
«E quanto tempo abbiamo prima dell’esibizione?».  
William consultò l’orologio da polso.  
«Tolto il tempo per arrivare lì e avvisare Tony e John... tre quarti d’ora. Minuto più minuto meno».  
Spike lo aveva già afferrato per un braccio e tirato in piedi. Quando fu certo che le gambe avrebbero retto il peso del suo corpo, lo lasciò andare.  
«Forza, smilzo, andiamo».  
«E se...».  
«Cosa? Non ti vorrai fare pregare, vero? Non hai niente da perdere e nulla da dimostrare. Guarda me. Non aspetto che qualcuno mi inviti a ballare. Se comincia la musica, me ne frego degli altri, io ballo. Anche da solo».  
William aveva inclinato la testa e lo fissava di traverso. _Di nuovo questa stupida sensazione di guardarmi allo specchio, che palle!_ , pensò Spike esasperato. Infine il ragazzo annuì.  
«Andiamo a ballare, allora».

  
  
_Cimitero di Highgate, quella stessa notte_

  
« _So that's your generation. It's your generation. Well it's your generation. It's your generation_ ».  
«Il concerto è andato bene».  
Non era una domanda. Drusilla era distesa sul letto, nuda e pallida come l’alabastro in mezzo alle lenzuola nere. Cullava Miss Lizzy, una delle sue bambole, contro il seno.  
«Non ti si può nascondere nulla, amore».  
Il bastone e il chiodo di pelle nera finirono sul pavimento. Spike si sedette sul materasso, ma prima di riuscire a sfilarsi gli anfibi, Drusilla l’aveva già abbracciato da dietro e se lo era tirato addosso. Adesso invece della bambola c’era il capo di Spike accoccolato contro il seno di Drusilla.  
«Hai fatto qualcosa di divertente oggi?», le chiese.  
«Sì, prima ho fatto spese, dopo ho incontrato una bambina per strada e ho giocato un po’ con lei». Aggrottò la fronte. «Poi però Miss Lizzy mi ha sussurrato parecchie cose nell’orecchio. Mi ha detto che avevi un regalo per me e che avevi trovato quello che stavi cercando, e così sono tornata a casa».  
Le dita di Drusilla tra i capelli gli facevano ribollire le viscere.  
«Miss Lizzy è una gran pettegola, volevo che fosse una sorpresa».  
«Quindi è vero. L’Osservatore ti ha detto dove si trova la Cacciatrice».  
Spike sorrise.  
«Sì, a New York. Ci toccherà attraversare l’oceano».  
«Mi piace l’oceano. C’è tanta gente morta nell’oceano». Drusilla seguiva il contorno delle sue labbra con l’indice. «Posso avere il mio regalo, adesso?».  
«Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine per me, dolcezza».  
Spike si sporse oltre l’orlo del materasso e a testa in giù frugò nella tasca della sua giacca. Porse il fagotto a Drusilla, che lo scartò con crescente frenesia.  
«Oh, ma che carina!».  
«Ti piace?».  
«É deliziosa», rispose lei con un sorriso raggiante. Poi assunse un’aria sorpresa e si portò il viso della bambola all’orecchio. «Come dici, piccolina? Ah, va bene». Guardò Spike. «Dice di chiamarsi Miss Edith».  
«Buon per lei».  
Drusilla posò la bambola tra i cuscini.  
«Dice anche che vuole guardare mentre mi mordi...». Fece scorre la mano tra i seni, sotto le costole, sul ventre piatto. E ancora più giù, in mezzo alle cosce. «...qui».  
«Che piccola pervertita, la nostra Miss Edith!». Spike lasciò emergere il volto del demone. «Ma, in fondo, chi siamo noi per giudicare?».

  
  
_Contemporaneamente, in un pub di Londra_

  
William si trovava in quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un camerino del dietro le quinte, ma che in realtà era poco più che un guardaroba. Stava riponendo la chitarra nella custodia, quando Tony e John arrivarono di gran carriera.  
«Andrew Czezowski è entusiasta!».  
L’urlo di esultanza gli morì in gola quando vide le loro facce. Corrugò la fronte.  
«Non capisco. Non dovremmo essere al settimo cielo?».  
«É entusiasta. Soprattutto del nostro...», Tony mimò le virgolette, «...frontman. Dice che il suo look è perfetto per l’immagine della band».  
_Merda!_  
«Ti prego», disse John scrollandolo per le spalle. «Dimmi che puoi convincerlo a diventare un membro fisso dei Generation X».  
William scosse la testa, sospirando.  
«Prima dovrei trovarlo. È sparito all’improvviso dopo l’esibizione, non so nemmeno dove abiti o se Spike sia il suo vero nome».  
Tony si lasciò cadere sulla sedia e si prese la testa tra le mani.  
«Siamo fottuti».  
William scrutò l’amico per qualche istante. Gli ricordò se stesso, su quella panchina di quel giardinetto, ugualmente sconfitto e demoralizzato. Gli ricordò anche le parole di Spike.  
_Non aspetto che qualcuno mi inviti a ballare. Se comincia la musica, me ne frego degli altri, io ballo. Anche da solo._  
Annuì, più a se stesso che agli altri.  
«Non necessariamente».  
Tony sollevò lo sguardo.  
«Cosa intendi?».  
«Sarò io il frontman dei Generation X».  
John lo guardava come se fosse impazzito.  
«Ma Czezowski...».  
«Ha visto Spike una volta sola in un pub dalle luci soffuse. Con un po’ di gel tra i capelli, la tinta e i vestiti giusti, non noterà la differenza. E poi ho sempre desiderato cantare».  
Tony incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«A quel punto, saremo sempre a corto di un chitarrista».  
«Ne troveremo un altro», replicò William.  
«Okay, ma...».  
L’obiezione di John rimase sospesa a mezz’aria, perché la porta si aprì. William, che si era mantenuto alle spalle dei suoi amici, fece appena in tempo ad afferrare il cappello di John dall’attaccapanni e a calarselo sulla testa, prima che Andrew Czezowski entrasse nello stanzino con un sorriso che gli andava da un orecchio all’altro. Indossava un completo giacca e pantalone giallo paglierino sopra a una camicia celeste e un foulard di seta rossa intorno al collo.  
«Ragazzi, siete fenomenali!», esclamò. Aveva allargato le braccia in un gesto che sembrava voler abbracciare non solo loro tre ma anche tutta la stanza. «Non vedo l’ora di vedervi sul palco del mio Chaguaramas Club. Tra l’altro sto pensando di cambiargli nome. Che ne dite di...». Disegnò un arco sopra la testa con il palmo aperto. «The Roxy Club! Eh? Mi sembra più adatto a un locale in cui si esibiscono delle rock band, no?».  
«Be’...».  
«Ma prima!». Czezowski si guardò intorno. «Dov’è il vostro frontman? Devo assolutamente farci due chiacchiere».  
Senza dare nell’occhio, William diede una spintarella a Tony. Che preso alla sprovvista e sbilanciato in avanti fu costretto a muovere un paio di passi verso l’impresario.  
«Ah-ehm... c’è stato un... un imprevisto», balbettò. «É dovuto scappare».  
Czezowski si sgonfiò come un palloncino bucato.  
«Oh, che peccato».  
«Ma da domani sarà a tua completa disposizione», si affrettò ad aggiungere.  
Gli occhi di Czezowski tornarono immediatamente a brillare.  
«Ottimo!», esclamò applaudendo. «A proposito, mi ricordi il suo nome per piacere?».  
Tony lanciò un’occhiata disperata a John al suo fianco, che non gli fu di alcun aiuto dato che stava sudando freddo.  
Un nome d’arte? Non doveva fermarsi a pensarci nemmeno per un istante.  
«Billy», rispose William dalle retrovie. «Billy Idol».

 

 

_Sunnydale, novembre 2001_

  
«Aspetta, e tu questo come lo sai? Non potevi essere presente».  
Tula chiuse il getto dell’acqua con il quale aveva risciacquato la testa di Spike.  
«Drusilla l’ha visto in una delle sue visioni», rispose lui, tamponandosi i capelli con l’asciugamano che gli aveva porto. «All’inizio non le ho dato importanza, ma poi, circa un anno dopo, se non sbaglio mi trovavo ancora a New York, accendo la tv e chi mi ritrovo su un palco a dimenarsi peggio di un demone Hindu Kush nella stagione degli amori, vestito come me e con il _mio_ colore di capelli?».  
« _Billy Idol_ ». Tula scosse la testa, incredula. «Billy Idol ti ha rubato il look».  
Spike annuì, sorridente.  
«Esattamente, tesoro. E adesso vediamo se hai ancora il coraggio di definire le mie scelte stilistiche _poco ortodosse_ ».  
«Questo non spiega come mai non hai cambiato colore di capelli dagli anni settanta fino ad oggi».  
«É una questione di principio. Non posso permettere che il tizio che mi ha rubato il look lo porti per più tempo di me».  
«Una specie di gara a chi distoglie lo sguardo per primo, quindi. Ha senso. Credo». Tarantula si prese qualche istante per contemplare il suo lavoro sui capelli di Spike. «Okay, non resta che asciugare e poi abbiamo finito».  
«Di già? Sei stata veloce!».  
Lei infilò la spina dell’asciugacapelli nella presa di corrente, e sorrise.  
«Visto che avevo ragione? Non c’è niente di meglio di una storia per ingannare il tempo».

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Spike, Drusilla, Miss Edith e tutto il buffyverse non mi appartengono, sono proprietà di Joss Whedon.  
> 2\. Nemmeno la parrucchiera Tarantula mi appartiene: è la protagonista della long [“Gli ultimi giorni di Sunnydale”](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=54433), scritta da [ReaderNotViewer](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=4426). Vi ricordate quando nella sesta stagione Spike si presenta al matrimonio di Xander e Anya con una ragazza? Ecco, lei. Ma è un personaggio così marginale nel telefilm, che praticamente è un OC di ReaderNotViewer.  
> 3\. Billy Idol, Tony James, John Towe, Gene October e Andrew Czezowski appartengono a loro stessi. A meno che uno di loro non abbia venduto l’anima a un demone, come pare abbia fatto il cantautore e chitarrista statunitense Robert Johnson.  
> 4\. Nemmeno l’idea che Billy Idol abbia rubato il look a Spike è mia. Si accenna alla cosa nell’episodio 7x08 “Sleeper”. Invece la modalità del “furto” è tutta farina del mio sacco.  
> 5\. Tutti gli altri personaggi che compaiono in questa storia sono OC ideati da me. 
> 
> Un grandissimo grazie a ReaderNotViewer, un’autrice che stimo tantissimo. Quando l’idea per questa oneshot ha cominciato a ronzarmi in testa, di fronte ai miei occhi si è delineata quasi subito l’immagine di Spike che racconta a Tarantula la storia di come Billy Idol gli ha rubato il look, mentre lei è intenta a ossigenargli i capelli. Mi ero così affezionata a quest’immagine (e poi ho sempre adorato Tarantula) da vincere la timidezza e chiedere all’autrice il permesso di prendere in prestito il suo personaggio. ReaderNotViewer è stata così gentile da dirmi di sì e non riuscirò mai a ringraziarla abbastanza per questo. Grazie, Reader! Consideralo un piccolo omaggio alla tua bellissima storia.  
> Ringrazio millemila volte anche [Dragana](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=11964), un’altra autrice che stimo tantissimo, che come sempre si accolla l’onere di betare le mie storie, anche quando non conosce i fandom di riferimento come in questo caso. Non so se si rende conto quanto la sua opinione sia importante per me. Grazie, cara.
> 
> Ho cercato di documentarmi tantissimo su Billy Idol, perché non sapevo assolutamente nulla di lui. Mi sono concentrata soprattutto sul Billy Idol degli esordi, perché mi interessava sapere che aspetto avesse prima di diventare famoso.  
> Dalle poche immagini che ho trovato (Google Immagini, santo subito!) posso dirvi che la giacca di tweed era canon, così come la scodella sulla testa, almeno fino a quando Billy fece parte dei Chealse (come chitarrista). Poi fondò i Generation X con Tony James e John Towe (lasciando la chitarra in favore del microfono) ed è lì che a quanto pare avvenne il cambiamento di look. In un lasso di tempo relativamente breve, se si pensa che Billy abbandonò i Chealse il 21 novembre 1976 e sostenne il primo concerto al The Roxy Club con i Generation X il 14 dicembre dello stesso anno (Grazie, sito che riporti la storia dei Generation X data per data, ti sono debitrice!).  
> Ovviamente la storia dell’esibizione a cui prende parte Spike per sdebitarsi con Billy l’ho inventata di sana pianta. Ho giocato sul fatto che fino al 4 dicembre del 1976 (giorno in cui incontrano il nuovo chitarrista) i Generation X fossero ancora a corto di un membro del gruppo.  
> Nella storia ho sparso piccole informazioni sulla vita di Billy, citazioni delle sue canzoni e richiami ai suoi video clip: [Sweet Sixteen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClxXDfvtoj0), [Dancing With Myself](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FG1NrQYXjLU), [LA Woman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ef3mFZzGM4M) (cover dei Doors) e [Your Generation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5AZoBaZJPA). Non mi sembra il caso di elencarli uno per uno, se vi va e non avete niente di meglio da fare, potete provare a scovarli.  
> Ovviamente io non conosco né Billy né le altre persone reali che vengono nominate in questa storia. Ho improvvisato parecchio riguardo alle loro personalità, sicuramente sono andata OOC. Perciò, ipotetico fan di Billy, se sei in ascolto, faccio mea culpa in anticipo!
> 
> Guarda caso nel 1977 Spike si trovava a New York per affrontare la Cacciatrice Nikki Wood. Nell’episodio 7x17 “Lies My Parents Told Me” Spike dice a Nikki che ha impiegato molto tempo per rintracciarla. Mi son chiesta... chi è che sicuramente potrebbe sapere dove vive una Cacciatrice? Il Consiglio degli Osservatori, naturalmente! Così ho incastrato la storia del rapimento della figlia di un Osservatore con quella del furto del look. Perché se in una storia non succede qualcosa non sono contenta.
> 
> Se siete arrivati fin in fondo a questo pippone.. be’, che dire? Complimenti e grazie per la pazienza e il vostro tempo!  
> Mi sono divertita un sacco a scrivere questa storia. Spero che vi siate divertiti anche voi leggendola.  
> A presto, vannagio


End file.
